


Bar

by Mare_Nubium



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Annabeth is just causing it to be delayed, Bad break-up, Gay Bar, It WILL end up being Percy/Nico for sure, M/M, More tags will be added as it goes on, Pretending to be boyfriends, people wanted it continued so now it is, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Nubium/pseuds/Mare_Nubium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy takes Luke out to a bar after the other boy suffers from a bad break-up. It never occurred to Percy that going to a gay bar would cause people to think he was gay as well. Of course this would be the night the creeps were out. Luckily not everyone is so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was a prompt that I had seen about pretending to be boyfriends but I can't figure out where I found it anymore. 
> 
> I planned on this being a one-shot but if at least three people want me to continue it I will.

Percy sighed as he walked around the bar feeling a little uncomfortable. Now the reason why was guys were flirting with him. That’s what he got for going to a gay bar. This was all Luke’s fault. Luke had a nasty breakup with his last boyfriend who had been a complete ass anyway, so Percy being the amazing friend he was offered to take Luke out to a bar to help forget about the loser… Alright so it was Percy’s fault he was there but he couldn’t help it. Luke was basically his brother. With a sigh Percy went to sit at the bar.

“Hey there pretty.” Percy glanced over to see a huge guy eyeing him. Imagine a biker’s build but the look of a stereotypical trailer park guy and add in a netting shirt with the overbearing stench of beer. Yeah not fun.

“Not intrested.”

“Aw come on not even one dance?”

“Come on dude, you’re drunk. Go home.” A new voice sounded. The guy looked like he was about to protest when another came over to drag him out, giving them an apologetic look.

“There ya are Frankie.” The drunk guy said as he was led out. Percy sighed in relief.

“A drink for the cutie.” Percy looked over to the new guy. He wasn’t bad looking, tall with slicked back brown hair and a charming smile. He wore a tight v neck shirt with skinny jeans.

“No thanks.” Percy tried.

“Come on. It’s on me.” The guy winked as he passed the drink over. Not wanting to seem rude by rejecting the offer again Percy took the drink.

“I can see why he was interested though. You are something to look at.” Percy felt the guy place a hand on his thigh. Adjusting his leg Percy got the hand to fall off.

“Oh huh thanks.” Came the awkward reply.

“Pretty eyes, a nice body and a great ass.” hummed the guy. Nervously Percy took a drink. He could feel the guy place a hand on his back as the guy whispered in his ear.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more… private?”

“N-No. Thanks.”

“Aw come on, just a quickie. Bet you’d look really good down on yo-” the guy’s hand moved lower.

“What do you think you’re doing?” came a cold voice. Both looked over. There stood a young man with black slightly curled hair in an attractive mess. He was at least a couple inches taller than Percy and clad in completely black clothes. From his tight tee shirt to his jacket whose sleeves went to his elbows and his skinny jeans, even his shoes. Dark brown eyes were set in a glare towards the man touching Percy.

“Do you mind? We’re in the middle of something.”

“Yes I do mind. That’s my boyfriend you’re touching.” snapped the stranger.

“Oh really? Then where were you earlier?” countered the man. The guy pointed in the direction where two blonde guys were giggling madly. The one had his glasses slipping off while the other was trying, and failing, to get out of the bench.

“My friends are lightweights. One of them almost left with guy I know for a fact was a drug dealer. Now get your hands off him.” The guy did so, but in a deliberately slow manner that made Percy uncomfortable. The other stranger grabbed Percy’s hand and dragged him over to where the two blondes were. Percy was pushed towards the inside, away from potential groping. The stranger then wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Ooo Nico he’s cute.” giggled the blonde without glasses.

“Shut up Will.” sighed the guy.

“Boyfriend?” Percy asked confused. The stranger’s face turned a dark red at that.

“You looked uncomfortable.” he muttered. Percy gave a bit of a smile.

“Yeah, thank you. My name is Percy by the way Percy Jackson.”

“I’m Nico Di Angelo. The blonde with glasses is Jason Grace and over there is Will Solace. So what are you doing here? From what I’ve seen you don’t exactly play for the same team.”

“One of my best friends went through a really bad break up with a complete jackass and I basically dragged him here… not my smartest decision, but hopefully it will put him in a better mood. What about you?”

“Well these to nimrods are my cousin and best friend respectively. Both in a happy relationship and decided it would be a great idea to take me out on my birthday to try to hook up.” Percy nodded.

“My friend tried that, it ended up with two of my girlfriends with their hairs tangled together, a really awkward moment with my cousin’s cousin on my mom’s side and my aunt’s cousin on my dad’s side having their braces hooked together, wonder what happened _there_ , my little brother on a chandelier and me covered in caramel.”

“Kinky.” responded Will, causing Percy’s face to darken.

“Girlfriends?” came Nico’s question.

“I mean girl’s who are friends. Haven’t actually tried dating before.” Percy admitted with a blush. Nico didn’t respond to that and Percy was grateful. 

~  
It was getting late. Most of the time Percy stayed with Nico and the blondes talking.

“Making friends?” Percy looked up to see Luke standing there with a smirk.

“Luke this is Nico, his cousin Jason and his friend Will, guys this is Luke.”

“Nice to meet you, but we really need to get going. You’re my ride home and I’m having trouble seeing straight.” Percy sighed with a nod. Before he left though he quickly wrote down his number then handed it to Nico.

“I had fun.” was all he said as he left. Luke wrapped an arm around Percy’s shoulders to help him stay up.

“So, still think you’ll never even be curious?” came the question. Percy’s ears burned.

“Shut up.”

“If he asks you out you better go for it. Or I am going to tell Annabeth and Rachel and they can deal with you.”

“Well he was cute, and really nice.”

“How did ya start talking anyway?”

“This guy was touching me and making really rude comments, then Nico shows up claiming to be my boyfriend to get the guy to let up.”

“Nico didn’t try anything did he?”

“No. He just had his arm around my shoulder and we talked.”

“...So he was cute huh?” Percy’s face darkened.

“W-What?”

“You said he was cute and nice. Now when I am sober we are having a talk but if he’s as nice as you say then I approve.” Percy rolled his eyes. He was about to respond as he aided Luke into the car but as soon as the blonde sat he was out. Rolling his eyes Percy got into the car. There was no way he was going to start dating. Even if Nico was really sweet...and cute.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is hungover but not badly enough to forget about the cute guy talking to Percy, and Percy's baby brother is spending the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off sorry that it took too long to actually finish this chapter. My previous laptop was fried. Luckily I use google docs.
> 
> I know the writing is probably different the first chapter. I have no idea why but my writings tend to change depending on what's going on that day.
> 
> I will be honest now, I'm writing this on the fly. I have a very basic outline which is basically how I want certain characters to interact and that's about it. Hopefully it will turn out okay.

The next morning had Percy up and ready and making pancakes before Luke even stumbled out of the spare bedroom. Percy had to bit back the laugh that wanted to break forth from the disheveled look the boy had. Luke sat with a thud, blinking slightly as Percy placed a plate in front of him.

“Blue.” muttered the older boy as he tried to wrap his head around it.

“Yes blue. You crashed at my house remember?”

“No. And you shouldn’t be so happy.”

“You’re just cranky that your head hurts.” Percy teased as he placed some water in front of the other along with pain medication.

“Yeah yeah.” Luke grumbled as he downed the water. The two quietly ate for sometime before the medication seemed to kick in.

“So, tell me about Nico.” Luke ordered as he ate blue eggs. Percy hoped that his face wasn’t as red as it felt, but the amused look Luke gave him made him think otherwise.

“Out of everything you remember that?” Luke smirked. Huffing a little Percy poked at his food.

“What did you two talk about?”

“Well just this and that, about our families and such. Nico told me how he has two sisters. The older one, Bianca, is traveling around. She’s part of this organization that’s like girls scouts but a lot more hard core. His younger sister is his half-sister but he’s really protective of her. It’s obvious in how he talks about her. Hazel is currently in a boarding school. Oh apparently Bianca is traveling with Nico’s oldest cousin Thalia, Thalia being Jason’s older sister.”

“Jason is?”

“The blonde one with the glasses and scar above his lip.” Luke nodded.

“The hot geeky one.” Noticing the look he was getting Luke shrugged.

“What? There was the one that looked like a hot nerd and the other that screamed sexy doctor.” Luke responded as he drank some water before sending another smirk to Percy, “Well there was also the sensual dark one, but you seem to have your eye on that one.”

“No I don’t, and for your information the blondes are both taken.” Luke looked at him innocently.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I called up Nico?”

“Luke!” Percy snapped. Luke winced a little but sat back with a smirk on his face. Heat made it’s way up Percy’s neck as he muttered ‘shut up’ and stuffed some blue pancakes into his mouth.

“Aw, my little Percy is growing up!” cooed Luke.

“I’m not dating him! I had a fun time talking to him that’s it. I am not going to date him!”

“Because you’re so in love with Annabeth.” Luke spoke dryly. Percy frowned in response. This was one topic that neither of them ever agreed on. Percy kept insisting that he loved the blonde haired girl but Luke was convinced that Percy was just fixating on his girlfriend because it was expected. Percy had nothing against gays, obviously, but he never even considered that he would be.

“I’m not having this conversation again.” Percy informed as he gathered his plate to wash up. Luke just rolled his eyes. He loved Percy, he really did but the boy was so oblivious. Luke stretched as he grabbed his stuff and headed to the sink. He nudged Percy out of the way.

“You made breakfast, I’ll wash up.”

“You also have a hangover.” Percy pointed out.

“Pfft, when has a hangover ever stopped me?”

“Point taken.” Percy agreed, “But I am still clearing the table.”

“Fine. Hey, when is your mom supposed to be dropping off Tyson? Or is it one of your siblings who will be dropping him off?”

“I have no idea.” Percy sighed, “I think one of me _dear_ older brothers will be. They’ll be here soon.”

“Want me to flirt with them?” Percy snorted out a laugh.

“Only you would threaten to flirt with someone and make it sound like the worst thing you could do.”

“Dude, depending on which brother it is, flirting is the best way to get rid of them.” Shaking his head with a fond smile on his face Percy finished clearing the table.

*  
Percy opened the door to see a tall muscular man. The man had black hair like his but longer while his eyes reminded Percy of the time he had gone scuba diving. It had been all colorful and nice until he had reached the wall. From there the water became freezing and the deeper down the darker it got. That’s what the man’s eyes reminded him of.

“Hello Triton.” Percy greeted. Before the older male could respond a happy cry caught his attention.

“Big brother!” a tiny boy with warm brown eyes cried out.

“Hey Tyson!” Percy greeted with a happy smile as he scooped up the young boy. Triton rolled his eyes.

“Triton?” Luke asked as he came over. The man tensed visably.

“Castellan.” Triton greeted stiffly. The blonde let a smile cross his face as he sauntered over, eyes lidded.

“So Triton how have you been?” Luke asked, leaning into the taller man's personal space.

“Fine.” came the curt reply.

“Mm, I can see that.” Purred Luke, trailing a hand down the others arm.

“Sally will pick Tyson up on Sunday.” Triton informed as he sent a glare towards the blonde. Sure Triton hated his half brothers but he still had some morals, like no murdering someone in front of kids. That’s not to say that Luke won’t still get at least a black eye the next time they run into each other.

“Alright. Bye Triton.” Percy said, adjusting his grip on Tyson.

“Bye Tyton!” Tyson called out with a sweet smile. Luke had to hold back a laugh. No one knew why but the youngest child only called Percy ‘big brother’ the other siblings were all called by their actual name.

“Bye.” Triton said stiffly.

“Bye Triton.” cooed Luke, letting his hand linger as the man walked away, not without giving him a look of disgust of course. As soon as the door shut Luke shuddered a little as Percy laughed.

“Okay I’ll admit he’s not bad looking up something about him is icky.”

“Pfft, did you really just use ‘icky’?” Percy asked with amusement.

“Yes I did.”

“Hi L-ook.” Luke smiled at the small boy.

“Hey there Tyson! Ready for a fun weekend with Perce?”

“Not staying?” Tyson asked with wide eyes. Luke ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Don’t you want to spend time with just your brother?” The trio made their way to the rec room and sat one Percy’s, surprise surprise, blue couch. Tyson had the most adorably confused look. Furrowing his brows Tyson simply asked,

“But you ah-re big brother’s big brother?” Percy and Luke both blinked in shock, Percy’s face turned a light shade of red while Luke chuckled.

“Not quite kiddo.” Percy spoke up. Tyson just looked so confused.

“Come on Perce, I practically am your older brother.”

“My older perverted brother t-nevermind, you’d fit right in with the rest of my siblings except for appearance.”

“And that I actually like you and Tyson, and I am only a pervert when I’m drunk. Plus I can be responsible, but it’s no fun acting that way the whole time.” 

“Wha’s a pear-ver-t?” Tyson asked causing both men to pause with wide eyes.

“Uh, well-er.” A ringing broke the conversation. Quickly Percy hopped up, setting Tyson on the couch to get his phone, leaving Luke along with the little boy.

“Uh, oh hey! Tyson, why don’t I tell you how I got this scar?” Luke quickly changed the topic as he gestured to the long mark on his face.

“Yeah!” Luke then started telling the young boy about the occurrence. It was just as he finished that Percy came back in.

“What were you two talking about?”

“Telling Ty how I got this scar.”

“I never did ask..”

“Well it really is a long story, but it involved bubble gum, fireworks, a taser, three barrels of ink, a lightbulb, a _lot_ of carmel, a horse and a really cute guy.” Luke listed off. Percy was just standing there with a look that consisted of fascination and worry.

“Are you serious?” Luke scoffed.

“No, I got it on a camping trip and ran into a mountain lion.”

“You need to tell me the full story one of these days.”

“So who was that on the phone?” Luke asked as he kept an eye on Tyson, who was slipping off the dark blue couch onto the light blue carpet.

“It was Annabeth, she wanted to hangout today, told her I couldn’t.” Percy responded. Tyson wandered over to where Percy kept his toys.

“Play?” he requested.

*  
It was later in the day and Percy was helping Tyson into clean cloths. Luke had gone to Percy’s room to borrow some of his clothes. One thing about the two story house was that almost everything was blue. Almost because the bedrooms weren’t completely blue. Inside the bedrooms felt more like a beach then underwater. The carpets were a sandy color and the furniture was brown wood. The walls were a light shade of blue, and the bed sheets had to do with various watery scenes. For Percy’s room the bed sheets had a colorful coral reef at the bottom with some fish and near the top where some whales and dolphins. To be honest Luke was pretty sure that those had been meant more for a girl’s room than a boy’s, but whatever floats Percy’s boat… which was out at the dock currently. Tyson’s had sea turtles on it with some sea horses. One of the spare bedrooms, the one Luke used most of the time, had sharks all over the covers. The last room had sea otters. 

*  
Luke had just pulled on a red shirt when a ringing caught his attention. Seeing Percy’s cell on the table he picked it up.

_Unknown number_

Frowning a little Luke answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Um, Hi. This is Nico di Angelo, er, is Percy there?” Luke felt his mouth twitch into a smile at the nervousness in the male’s voice.

“Oh! Hello Nico, this is Luke, yeah Perce is here. He’s helping the little gremlin.”

“...Gremlin?” Nico asked slowly, almost like he still thought Luke was drunk.

“His little brother.” 

“Right… well could you just let him know I called?”

“Hang on.” Luke ordered. He went to the room and knocked.

“Wait a minute!” Percy called out.

“Ooookay, guess I’ll just have to tell dear Nico aaaalllllll about those dreams you had about him last ni-” the door flung open and Luke was just a little too slow to avoid being tackled.

“Help Ty.” Percy hissed before getting up with the phone in his hand.

“Uh hi Nico! Um… you didn’t hear any of that right?...okay cool. Nah Luke can take care of it.” Luke chuckled as he went to help Tyson finish getting ready.

“Who’s that?” Tyson asked as his head popped out of the shirt hole.

“Hopefully Percy’s soon to be boyfriend.” Luke informed. Once again Tyson looked to Luke in confusion.

“But big brother has a lot of boy friends.” Huffing a laugh at that Luke shook his head.

“Not that sort of boy friends. The sort of boyfriend that you would kiss… like what your mommy and daddy do.”

“OOOOOh!” came the drawl as Tyson understood. Pausing for a moment a grin spread across Luke’s face as he suddenly gripped the child’s ankles and lifted him up so that he was hanging upside down. A squeal of laughter made it’s way from Tyson. Percy peeked into the room, biting his lip.

“Hey Tyson would it be okay if I invited a friend over?” Of course at the mention of a friend Tyson’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah!” Percy smiled before turning back to his phone. With a fond but sad smile Luke sat Tyson down. Tyson had self esteem issues even for only being a kid. The child thought that his favorite sibling didn’t like him at points since Percy never really had any of his friends over except for Luke and Grover when Tyson was over. What Tyson didn’t know was that Percy was doing that more to keep his baby brother to himself. Sighing a little Luke went to find the two brothers downstairs playfully wrestling in the rec room. Luke chuckled before settling on the couch with a book to read. Just until Nico came over of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **PLEASE READ**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you think Luke is okay. Certain characters I'm unsure about how to write them.
> 
> Is it just me or dose the P.O.V seem to suddenly twist to Luke's when it started as Percy's?
> 
> I am thinking about having Luke end up with Will or Jason, what are your opinions on the matter?
> 
> *Just side notes  
> Tyson saying L-ook means that he is pronouncing the L then ook. 
> 
> I don't like people. Simple as that. I call those I do like gremlins since obviously they aren't human if I like them. My readers are gremlins as well.
> 
> I based Percy's room off of my room at my grandmother's house. It really dose have a beach feel to it. Maybe I'll try putting a picture up once I have time to get over there.
> 
>  
> 
> .... I think that's it for now


End file.
